


Dancing Injury

by Wildflower7



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Injury, Kyuhyun-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildflower7/pseuds/Wildflower7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun gets hurt while practicing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Injury

Leeteuk watched his fellow members through the mirror in the dance studio. The choreography wasn’t difficult but it worked up a sweat and it had to be perfect for their next comeback. Leeteuk had been watching everyone with a critical eye and knew that Shindong and Eunhyuk were also correcting everyone strictly. He saw in the corner of his eye Kyuhyun missing an arm wave and Ryeowook mess up because he was watching Kyuhyun. Leeteuk bit down on his frustration; Kyuhyun had been working his butt of lately and he was really practicing hard.  
“Everyone, water break.” Leeteuk announced, “Mr. Lee will be here any minute now.”  
Mr. Lee was the new choreographer, he was well respected and well known in the entertainment industry.He was considered to be one of the best in the business. As brilliant as he was, Mr. Lee was hard to work with. He was a jerk and often was so rude that he had been fired on multiple occasions for offending other staff, bosses, and artists. Leeteuk was confident that Super Junior could take his rude and sometimes downright abusive criticism with a grain of salt.  
Leeteuk glanced around; Mr. Lee was late; again. He watched Eunhyuk practice in the mirror; he had received some of the harshest of criticism from Mr. Lee and was desperate for his approval; after all he was considered the best dancer in the group. Shindong was also practicing; Mr. Lee had called him a ‘fat piece of lard’ which had almost earned him a punch in the face from Sungmin. Leeteuk glanced over at the maknaes Ryeowook was a big concern; he sometimes took things to heart and Kyuhyun had been rubbing his hip for the past week or so.  
“What are you doing just lazing around!” Mr. Lee boomed, “I want everyone in formation right now!”  
1 Hour Later  
“Now when you fall, just tuck your knees to the side so you land on your outer thigh,” Mr. Lee demonstrated, “Don’t bitch, it’s going to hurt.”  
“Excuse me, but I sing an extended note throughout this part,” Yesung said, “I don’t think I can do that and maintain my sound.”  
“Well if you really are that bad of a singer maybe you should give the note to someone who can,” Mr. Lee snapped, “Besides, you’ll be lip syncing anyway.”  
Leeteuk grited his teeth.  
“And 5 6 7 8,” Mr. Lee clapped.  
Everyone fell to the floor with various thuds. Leeteuk hissed, that really hurt. He knew he would bruise later.  
“What the hell’s your problem?” Mr. Lee demanded.  
Leeteuk looked up, Kyuhyun was still standing with an apprehensive look on his face.  
“I don’t think I can do that,” Kyuhyun tried to explain, “My-”  
“Do it right now, before I complain your boss that you aren’t cooperating!” Mr. Lee interrupted, “and 5 6 7 8!”  
Thump. Crack.  
Leeteuk watched in horror as Kyuhyun curled his arms around his waist, face paling, his face contorted in pain, his mouth open letting out a small wail of pain. Everyone watched shocked momentary staring at Kyuhyun’s pained face and body.  
“Oh my god!” Kyuhyun wailed before starting to cry, in so much pain he could barely get any noise out.  
Finally, everyone sprang into action. Leeteuk was quickly at Kyuhyun’s side followed by Heechul and Siwon. Ryeowook and Donghae began to cry and Sungmin was about to be sick.  
“Calm down, Kyu,” Heechul whispered in Kyuhyun’s ear, “I know it hurts, take a breath.”  
Kyuhyun let out another shuddered breath. Leeteuk cautiously put his hand on his shoulder.  
“Do you think it’s broken?” Leeteuk asked referring to his pelvis, “or did it just pop wrong?”  
“Don’t know.” Kyuhyun gasped out.  
“Okay, that’s fine.” Siwon comforted, “That’s alright.”  
“We need to get to the hospital,” Leeteuk gently explained, “Okay? We’re going to move you to the van.”  
Kyuhyun continued to shudder and shake in pain. He was starting to hyperventilate and seeing spots in his vision.  
“Kangin, come here,” Leeteuk called the larger man closer, “You have to lift him.”  
“Siwon help me,” Kangin ordered, “I’ll lift his torso you hold his legs, okay?”  
Kangin bent down behind Kyuhyun and carefully wrapped his arms around the maknae’s stomach and rib cage. Siwon grabbed at Kyuhyun’s calves.  
“Ready?” Kangin said, “One, two, three up!”  
As Kangin lifted and Siwon supported, Kyuhyun let out an agonizing cry. He reached back to hold on to Kangin’s arms and gripped as hard as he could. Eunhyuk appeared at Kangin’s side muttering out reassurances to both Kangin and Kyuhyun.  
“Try not to move his hip,” Ryeowook said, “Let’s get him to the car, be careful.”  
Leeteuk watched as they carefully maneuvered Kyuhyun out. Glancing back he realized that he couldn’t leave just yet.  
“Sungmin! Shindong! Donghae!” Leeteuk ordered, “Let him go!”  
They had cornered Mr. Lee and Sungmin had him in a chokehold. Shindong and Donghae held him down while Sungmin was using his martial arts on him. Leeteuk knew that he had to stop them quick, before they seriously hurt Mr. Lee  
“Count your blessings,” Sungmin spat at Mr. Lee, “Because if it wasn’t for Leeteuk you’d be dead.”  
Mr. Lee trembled and Sungmin shoved him away. Shindong put his arm around the smaller member and lead him out.  
—-  
“Okay, you need to rest now,” Siwon said, “We can’t let you get too worn out.”  
“Hyung, I’m okay,” Kyuhyun reassured, “Let me sit with everyone for a little while.”  
Kyuhyun was finally home after three weeks of hospital care. He had to have surgery to repair his pelvis and then physical therapy to regain movement in his limb. He still had restrictions on movement from the doctor but he was allowed to go home because his hyungs had consented to help take care of Kyuhyun during his recovery.  
Kyuhyun shuffled over to the couch, walking with his walker to support him. Kangin hovered close by. Kyuhyun had worked very hard to get well enough to be released but was disappointed that he still had another week before he could get out of the walker. It embarrassed him to no end but surprisingly no one had commented or teased him about it or the fact he was going to need help in the shower and dressing. It was interesting to see how his hyungs would react to his injury because the first time his pelvis was fractured he had been in the hospital for months and they did not have to take care of him.  
Kyuhyun carefully sat down on the couch while the other members continued to fuss over him.  
“Let’s watch a movie!” Heechul demanded, “Everyone sit and be quiet.”  
“Look at Kyu!” Shindong laughed, “He’s squished between Umma and Appa!”  
It was true, Leeteuk and Kangin had sat on either side of him. Leeteuk, being the oldest, picked his seat first and Kangin used his size to bully to get next to Kyuhyun.  
“You’re jealous,” Leeteuk teased.  
As they watched the movie, Kyuhyun felt his eyes begin to droop. He fought to stay awake, but it was a losing battle. Slowly, he let sleep take over.  
—-  
Kangin glanced in surprise as he felt Kyuhyun lean on his shoulder, he thought Kyuhyun would make it through the movie. Since Siwon and himself were the strongest members, they had been at Kyuhyun’s side most of the time. They were in charge of helping him get around as comfortably as possible.  
“He needs to go to bed,” Ryeowook fussed.  
“Kyu? Wake up.” Leeteuk shook his shoulder, “C’mon, let’s go to bed.”  
“I’m not tired,” Kyuhyun mumbled, “I’m fine.”  
“No, we’re all going to bed,” Donghae turned off the TV, “Get going.”  
Kyuhyun began to rise from his seat, and Shindong pushed his walker out in front of him.  
“You know you need to use that,” Yesung scolded, “I don’t care how much you hate it.”  
Kyuhyun wrinkled his nose in distaste, but he reached for the walker anyway. He was known for never listening to his hyungs but he knew better than to be stupid. He shuffled his way to his room. Siwon had walked alongside him the entire time to make sure he didn’t fall.  
“Which drawer has your sleepwear Kyu?” Ryeowook asked.  
Kyuhyun glanced at his sweats and t-shirt. “I’m fine Wookie, there’s no need to change.”  
“Kyuhyun please don’t be embarrassed,” Sungmin pleaded, “We don’t mind, it isn’t a big deal.”  
“It just hurts right now, and I couldn’t be bothered with it.” Kyuhyun reassured him.  
“Okay, come on then,” Ryeowook pulled back his covers, “Now if you need anything, just call for one us, and don’t get out of bed unless one of us is here to help you.”  
“Wookie, I’m okay,” Kyuhyun whined, “As long as I’m careful, I’ll be fine.”  
“Seriously Kyu,” Siwon said, “We don’t want you to hurt yourself.”  
Kyuhyun sighed as he laid down and rolled his eyes as Ryeowook tucked him in. Siwon kissed his forehead before leaving the room.  
“Sleep well Kyuhyunie,” Ryeowook patted his head.  
“I’ll be in later Kyu,” Sungmin said.  
“Make sure he doesn’t have his laptop,” Heechul called from the next room.  
Kyuhyun groaned as Sungmin picked up his laptop. As they left the room, Kyuhyun shut his eyes, feeling relief that he was finally home.


End file.
